Love For One
by KoolNeko
Summary: Joey and Yugi plays a game. Joey asked a question while Yugi had to tell him every little detail and Joey will soon be in trouble if he knew too much very very terrible at summaries.


RivalShipping- Seto Kaiba + Yugi Moto

It was a cold winter day and Yugi was bored stiff. He beaten Joey in duel monsters about thirty times. In all thirty times, Joey tried different tactics and none of them work at all. "Jeez, Yugi. You couldn't go easy on me?" asked Joey. Yugi sighed for the one millionth time. "That is because YOU asked me not to go easy on me, remember?" Yugi shot back. Joey just moped there before smirking evily. "Hey Yugi~" sing sang Joey. Yugi knew why Joey was sing sanging and he already knew his answer. "No, Joey. We aren't going to a club or anything is pornish related." Yugi said.

Joey pouted. "Then could you tell me about the time you and Seto got together?" Joey asked. Yugi blushed. He didn't want to tell the story to anyone, except his Yami who was over at his boy friend. "What are you talking about? What story?" asked Yugi shakily. He really want to know how Joey knew. "Yami told me some of the story. I want to hear it from you and I need to know every little detail from start to finish." demanded Joey. Yugi blushed and paled. He didn't want to, but knowing Joey..."Fine, Wheeler, but one warning. After this story, I feel really sorry for you." said Yugi.

**Yugi's Flashback**

Yugi was minding his own little busy in the middle of his Trig class. He was the second smartest kid in that class. Yes, second smartest. The first one was the teen CEO president, Seto Kaiba. All the girls and some of the guys were swoon over his smartness and his so-called talented looks. Yugi was swoon over him, too. He wouldn't dare say that.

He was off in daydreaming land when the bell rang. He didn't hear his name being called by his Yami either until a book slammed him in the face. He grabbed his nose. "OWW!" he yelled as he grabbed his now swollen nose. He loooked up to come face to face with Seto Kaiba. "Yugi, lunch had started. Why are you still here?" asked Seto. Yugi shrugged. Amethsyst stared deep into those sky blue eyes that Yugi loved so much.

He just wanted the young CEO to take him. Right then and right there. He didn't care if it was at school or at home or anywhere in the world. He wanted to Kaiba. He wanted hims so bad.

"Yugi, I would really like it if you stop staring at me like that. You are such a weirdo." Seto snapped at him. Yugi flinched. He quickly packed his stuff and ran out the room, with Seto running behind. "Moto! Wait!" Seto called out to him. Yugi hated his legs right now. One- he is really good at running people that are short then him. Two- He hates when he has to try out run the people with long legs.

Yugi turn around a sharp corner, only to bump into the school slut, Anzu Gardener. "Well, well, well. Isn't it shrimpy? Watch where you're going, you ass." she sneered at him. "Beside, I have work to do and that is getting Seto Kaiba to be MY man, not your." Yugi stiffen when he hear the familiar footsteps behind him. "One- I don't sleep with sluts like you and Two- I love Yugi just the same way that loves me" said Seto.

Yugi blushed while Anzu only stand agap. "NO WAY! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO DATE ME!" she said, grabbing the CEO by the collar, which was the wrong to do at the time. Seto's eyes turned dark and raise his right hand and back slap her off him. "LISTEN YOU FUCKING SLUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE NEAR ME OR YUGI OR ELSE I WILL FUCKING MURDER MYSELF, GOT IT!?" he yelled at her. Anzu nodded real quick before scurrying down the hall.

Yugi just stood there, trying to register what just happen. Did he really hear Seto Kaiba admitted his love for him or was it all a joke? Yugi was snapped out of his thought when he felt a tender kiss on his cheek. He turned his head a little only to get a soft kiss on his lips. "Yugi, I love you with all my heart. I had been for the last couple of weeks." Seto admitted. Yugi blushed oh so cutely. "I love you, too Seto-kun" he said before he claim of his now love one.

**Yugi's Flashback Ends  
****  
**"And that is how I admit my love to Kaiba." Yugi said, who blushing like mad. He left out one little detail of what happened after that. " Then you and moneybags had a good fuck, right?" asked a smirking Joey. Yugi blushed with anger and embrassment. He got up, grab Joey and shove him out of his house. " YOU BEEN WARNED, WHEELER!" Yugi yelled before slamming the door shut. He walked upstairs and open his window to let his boyfriend in, who was dropped off by his heliocopter. "Seto-Kun." smiled Yugi as the tall brunette kissed him.

"Ready for fun night, Yugi?" asked Seto. Yugi only smiled. "As I ever be" replied Yugi. The CEO smiled. "There is something that needs to be done." Yugi said with a smirk playing on his lips. "Does it have to do with Joey Wheeler and knowing a little too much?" asked Seto. Yugi smiled and peck those sweet lips that he loves. "Oh yeah." came the reply.

Seto started to kiss Yugi's neck and slipping his hands under Yugi's shirt. "Later. That can wait, this can't." mumbled the CEO.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Seto pushed Yugi gently on the bed. He rubbed his hands across the pale chest. "Always beautiful." he said, which cause Yugi to blush. Seto strips out of his shirt before claiming Yugi's lips again in a heated kiss. Of course, he won domiance over Yugi like always. ( A/N: Yugi may win at Duel Monster, but now a tongue war ) They broke the kiss when air was needed. Seto soon planted light kiss along Yugi's chest before stopping at one of the pink nipples and sucking on it, lightly. Yugi gasped and moaned at the sensation.

Seto tugged down Yugi's pants and boxers, to reveal Yugi's erection. The cold breeze cause Yugi to shiver. He then gasp and moan when he felt a sudden warmth around. He gripped Seto's hair who was busy giving Yugi a blow job. "Oh~ RA~! Seto ahhh~ ahhh~ so good~" panted Yugi. " I-I-I-I'm cumming" yelled Yugi as he cum inside Seto's waiting mouth. Setp drank up and lick Yugi's penis clean from all the cum.

Yugi was satsified, but Seto wasn't. "Oh Yugi~" Seto said huskily. Yugi knew what was coming next. "Don't prepare me this time. Just do it" said Yugi. Seto only smiled and slide himself deep inside Yugi's tight entrance. He thrusts in and out of him slowly before he started to pick up the pace while hitting Yugi's sweet spot. Yugi was now a waterfall of screams of sweet sweet pleasure. "SETO! I-I-I-I'M CUMMING!" Yugi yelled when he felt that certain knot in his stomach. Seto pumped Yugi's penis in time with his thrust. "AHHH~ AHH~ SETO!" screamed Yugi as he cums all over his and Seto's chest. This send Seto towards the edge. He thrust a few more times before cumming deep inside Yugi.

Both men came down from their high. Seto pulled out gently before laying down next to Yugi, kissing the sweaty forhead. "Now...about Joey Wheeler?" asked Yugi, who ruin the mood. Seto only laughed and snuggles into the sheets. "Later, love. A quick nap first" mumbled Seto, who fall asleep with Yugi wrapped in his arms. Yugi couldn't agree more.


End file.
